Tai's Crush
by Starcast Dreamer
Summary: An entry for "Kyra and ~Lys~'s Odd Couple Contest". After Jun is stood up on her date with Matt, will Tai reveal his feelings for her?.


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Digimon whatsoever.  
  
  
Jun sat alone at the restaurant table, anxoiusly waiting for her date. He was supposed to meet her there more than 20 minutes ago. She hoped he would show up soon.  
  
While she sat there, Tai, Davis and Kari walked in front of the window she sat by. Davis and Kari were on a date, and he was their chaperone. Davis went on his date earlier than his sister that day. Tai was the first to spot Jun. He wondered why Matt if wan't there with his date.   
  
"Hey look, it's Jun." he said. Davis looked at his sister in the window. "Looks like Matt hasn't shown up yet." he said.   
  
"Let's say hi to her." Tai said.   
  
The three walked inside and up to the table Jun was sitting at.   
"Hi, Jun!" Tai greeted.  
  
Jun looked up, expecting to see her date, but was disappointed to see that it wasn't him. Seeing the friendly face of her brother's former idol did make her feel better, though. "Oh, hi Tai." she said.   
She then looked at her brother and Kari. "Did you want take a break from your date just to snoop on mine, Davis?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
Davis scowled. "Like I could care less about what you do with your dates. Just the thought of seeing you kissing a guy makes me want to puke."  
  
"I just came to see how you were, sitting here all by yourself." Tai said, feeling slighted offended since the thought of Jun kissing him made him feel good.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Matt. Isn't it cool that I'm really going out with that hot rocker?" Jun said, grinning.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Tai replied, wishing that the thought of going out with him excited her that much.   
  
"So, how long have you been waiting for him?" Tai asked.   
  
"More than 20 minutes." Jun replied.   
  
"20 minutes? What in the world could be keeping him?" Tai wondered aloud.   
  
"Maybe he got his vision back and saw a picture of you." Davis said, smirking.   
"Shut up, Davis!" Jun said angrily.   
  
"Why don't you call his house?" Tai said.   
  
"I guess that's a good idea." Jun replied, standing up and walking over to the payphones. The other three followed her. Jun paid for the call and then dialed Matt's house. There were two rings before someone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" Matt's father answered.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Ishida? This is Jun Motomiya." Jun said. "Matt was supposed to meet me tonight. What is he doing?"   
  
"Well...I believe he's practicing with his band right now." Mr. Ishida relplied.   
  
"He IS?" Jun almost shouted in disbelief.   
  
"I'm sorry." Mr. Ishida said. "Is there anything I can do?"   
  
"No, don't worry about it. I'll just go home and talk to Matt later." Jun replied, and then hung up the phone.   
  
"What did he say?" asked Tai curiously.   
  
"Matt's practicing with his band. He probably forgot about our date!" Jun wailed.   
  
Then she shot a glare at Davis. "I suppose you're never gonna let me live it down that Matt stood me up on our first date, right?" she said angrily.   
  
"No way!" said Davis, expressing even more anger in his voice. "How could he stand my sister up? That jerk!" He clenched his fists tightly. "Why, the next time I see him I'll.."   
  
"Calm down Davis." Jun said, surprised that he chose not to mock her and was instead angry on her behalf. "I'm sure Matt has a perfectly good reason for practicing with his band instead of going out with me."   
  
"Are you going to come home with us now?" asked Tai.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." replied Jun.   
  
The four left the restaurant and headed for the subway to take a train home. When they got to their apartment building, (they all lived in the same building) Davis insisted on walking Kari to her door before he headed to his own apartment with Jun.   
  
When they were there, Davis took Kari's hands in his, looked into her eyes, and grinned. Kari grinned back, blushing slightly. Tai and Jun watched them expectantly. Davis turned to face them and said "Would you guys mind tunring around for a second? This is sort of a private moment."   
  
Tai and Jun both groaned, and complied. While they were turned away, they looked at each other and grinned, both amused by the thought of what their younger siblings were doing to each other.   
They both, inside, resented that they themselves weren't doing it with someone. For Tai, it was with Jun, and for Jun it was with Matt.   
  
"Goodnight Kari." they heard Davis say softly. "Goodnight." Kari said with sweet sincerity. Then Davis, looking pleased, walked past them both and started to head for his own apartment.   
  
"Hey Davis, wait for me!" Jun said, following him. "See you around, Tai!" she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Jun." Tai said.   
  
He then followed Kari into the apartment. He saw that Kari had a dreamy look in her eyes and was holding her fingers to her lips. Tai smiled at this. He then thought he was lucky to be there for his little's sister first date and first kiss.   
  
His thoughts then wandered to Jun. He hoped that Matt wasn't mean enough to blow her off on purpose. He knew Matt thought of Jun as somewhat of a pest, but he didn't think that Matt would do something like that to her. Tai envied Matt then, once more, because Matt had the object of his affection drooling all over him, along with many other girls, and she didn't seem to have the least bit of romantic interest in Tai. He hoped that, one day, he could share the same tender moment Davis and Kari shared with Jun.   
  
The next day, Tai met Jun while walking home from school. "Hi Jun! How are you?" he said.   
  
Jun smiled at Tai. "Hi Tai. I'm just fine." she said.   
  
The two proceeded to walk home together.   
  
"Did you talk to Matt?" Tai asked.   
  
Jun's smiled faded. She sighed, and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I talked to him today. It turns out that he completely forgot about the date." she said.   
  
"Oh, is that so." Tai said, cursing Matt silently for being absent-minded at Jun's expense. "He's always like that. All that hair gel he uses seeps into his brain. So, how's he going to make it up to you?"  
  
"There's more to it than that." Jun said, with some sadness in her voice. "He won't go out with me. He says he's in love with someone else."   
  
"That's too bad Jun." Tai said sympathetically. He wondered who could have captured Matt's heart. "Did he say who?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, some girl I don't know. I think he said he name was Sora Takenouchi." Jun replied.   
  
"I see." Tai said, nodding his head in understanding. He dated Sora for a short time before they broke up, both deciding that they were better off as friends. He had suspected they had feelings for each other, but he wasn't sure until now. "So are they seeing each other now?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, they are." Jun replied.   
  
She sighed once more, then smiled slightly and said "I've never liked any guy more than Matt. But I guess not even the most intense crush conquers love."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, once again jealous of Matt for having Jun feel so strongly for him.   
  
"There are other fish in the sea, I guess." Jun said.   
  
She let herself in her apartment, then turned to Tai and said "Well, I'll see you later Tai."   
  
Tai suddenly felt courageous now that he had walked her to her door and she was now single, so he blurted out "I'm not a bad fish. Will you go out with me, Jun?"   
  
Jun's eyes widened and she gaped. Tai had taken her by surprise.  
  
Tai saw her surprise and took a deep breath, then went on. "I really like you Jun. I've liked you ever since Davis introduced me to you. By the time I had the guts to ask you out, you were already obsessed with Matt, so I knew you wouldn't say 'yes'. If you say 'no', I want us to still be friends. But if you say 'yes', I promise you, I'll never stand you up."   
  
Jun was silent as she thought of how she should answer. She had had a crush on Tai after Davis introduced him to her too, but she completely forgot about it when she discovered Matt. She looked at Tai's face and rediscovered how handsome he was. He gave her a small smile. Although it was a nervous smile, it made her melt.   
  
She thought of how well she and Tai got along, and how seemed to enjoy her company. Matt was usually slightly annoyed when she hung around him.   
  
Jun then knew that going out with Tai could work, and they could go well together. She then gave Tai a happy grin.   
  
"Yes, I'd love to go out with you." she said.   
  
Tai's smile got bigger. "Do you want to make it official wtih a kiss?" he asked.  
  
Jun nodded in response, still smiling.   
  
Tai leaned forward, and the two closed their eyes as their lips met, which was the start of a great relationship.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This was my first fic ever. I think it's okay, but not up to my standards. I can write much better. Also, the title is kind of dumb. I want to know what others think, so please review. I'd also like to make something clear: I hate Sorato, but it worked for this fic. Taito forever! 


End file.
